


small universes and some more drabbles

by hunle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunle/pseuds/hunle
Summary: Sirius decides the world is too small.





	

Sirius decides the world is too small when James Potter calls him in the middle of night, demanding them to _shut the fuck up_ and let him sleep. In fact, he didn’t even need to call. He could have just shouted and Sirius would have heard him just fine through the wall separating their rooms.

“There’s just not enough space on this planet.” 

“That, or we’re too poor to afford our own place.” 

“Nonsense, Moony. I’m perfectly willing and able to buy you this entire universe and a few more, but it’ll just be a waste because the whole place is still too damn small.” 

He bangs on his chest as he speaks, leaving Remus turning redder and redder by the minute. Sirius then decides that maybe a world too small doesn’t have to be a world too terrible. At the very least, Remus has not a place to hide his flustered face right now.


End file.
